Along for the ride - a collection of one shots
by Pinklover98
Summary: As it says in the title, this will be a collection of one shots with Eli, Auden and Thisbe (and sometimes some other characters). Enjoy and please review! :)


**Authors note: Hi! So this is my first Along for the ride story, it will be a collection of one shots. This chapter is two one shots that I had written previously for another one of my stories but I have changed it to fit this story. Hopefully you guys will like it :) **

Heidi and Robert had gone out for the day and had left 4 year old Thisbe with Auden and Eli.

Eli arrived at their house a few minutes after they had left and knocked on the door quietly just in case Thisbe was asleep.  
"Hey." Auden greeted him, answering the door almost immediately, opening it wider so that Eli could step inside the house.  
"Hi," he replied toeing his shoes off and hanging his coat on the peg by the door. "Where's Thisbe?"  
"She's asleep." Auden says leading Eli into the living room.

When Thisbe woke up an hour later, Eli went upstairs to get her.  
"Look who's awake!" He said as he carried her down the stairs.  
"Hey Isby!" Said Auden holding out her arms for her.  
"I love your hat!" Eli commented as he passed Thisbe to Auden.  
"I'm a bunny!" Thisbe replied giggling. "Daddy got me the hat and Mummy says it looks really cute. What do you think?"  
"You look adorable!" Said Auden as she hugged her half-sister.  
"Yep! You're definitely the cutest little bunny around!" Said Eli. "You hungry Isby?" He asked and she nodded so he went off to make her a snack.  
"Auden, will you play with me please?" She asked pointing to her toy box which was in the corner.  
"Sure, what do you want to play?" Auden asked placing Thisbe onto the floor and sitting down beside her.  
"Mummy's and Daddy's! Me and Mummy play this all the time." Thisbe said jumping up and down where she was sitting. "And look! I have a bunny toy so that can be me because I'm a bunny. Here you can be the Mummy and then Eli can be the Daddy. I can be a baby as well." She explained passing Auden the doll as Eli walked back into the room.

After Thisbe's snack, they started playing with the dolls. After explaining everything again for Eli, who hadn't been in the room, they began the game. When Thisbe got bored of that Auden put on a Disney princess film for her to watch.  
"Again?" Mouthed Eli and Auden shrugged her shoulders and moved closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.  
"What can I say, she loves this film!" She whispered back to which Thisbe responded with an angry "Ssh!"

Once the film had finished, Auden set up some play dough on the dining room table for Thisbe to play with. She went and sat at the table and announced that they were going to play cafes. She ordered Eli to make some cakes and Auden to make some spaghetti while she made some cookies.  
"Auden, I'm hot." Said Thisbe taking off her cardigan.  
"Do you wanna take your hat of then Thisbe?" Asked Eli indicating to the hat that she still hadn't taken off.  
"No!" She shouted sounding horrified "I can't take my hat off! Why would I do that?"  
"Ok, ok." Said Eli holding his hands up as a sign that he surrendered as Auden attempted to stifle a laugh as she opened the windows.

"What do you want to do next?" Auden asked Thisbe a little while later.  
"Can we make a fort?" She asked.  
"Sure," Said Eli, answering for both himself and Auden, "what do you want to make it out of?"  
"Blankets and pillows!" She said pulling the covers off her bed whilst Auden went to find some more. Once they had collected enough to create a fort, they went downstairs and into the dinning room where they placed the blankets and pillows around the table. They then climbed under the table and Thisbe pulled out a bag that neither Eli or Auden had realised she had.  
"I brought down some things for us to play with!" She explained and pulled out her barbie dolls, crafts things and some hair accessories.  
"And look!" She exclaimed pulling one last thing out of the bag, "a crown!" She placed the crown on her head and started jiggling around (as much as she could under the table!) and chanted "I'm the Queen of the castle and you're the dirty rascals!" Causing Eli and Auden to start laughing. Soon they were all in hysterics. After they had calmed down they began playing with the barbie dolls.  
When Thisbe got tired of that, they started making pictures for Heidi and Robert using different colour feathers and sparkly glitter glue from Thisbe's craft box; still sitting under the table.  
"Eli, you've got glitter on your nose!" Giggled Thisbe. Auden looked across at her boyfriend and burst out laughing.  
"What! How?" Laughed Eli trying to wipe it off.  
"And your cheek." Auden added leaning across the pile of feathers to brush the glitter off his cheek.

Once they had finished that, Thisbe got out her hair accessories.  
"What's that for Isby?" Asked Auden  
"I'm going to do Eli's hair! You can help me if you want Auden. " She announced and knelt so that she could reach his hair, and began to try and plait it.  
"Your hair is too short Eli!" Thisbe cried clearly frustrated that her plan to do Eli's hair had failed. Auden picked her up and put her on her lap.  
"It's ok Isby," she said "we'll think of something else to do."  
"I don't wanna do something else!" She pouted crossing her arms.  
"I know!" She suddenly shouted "I can put clips in Eli's hair!" Eli raised his eyebrows at Auden but complied and let Thisbe put hair clips in his hair.  
"All done!" She announced when she had finished, producing a mirror for Elk to look at himself in.  
"Lovely..." He muttered

When Heidi and Robert arrived a few hours later, they were watching the Disney film once again.  
"Seems like you two like this film." Teased Heidi and Eli turned and glared at him. Thisbe jumped up from the sofa and ran into Robert's arms. She started talking very quickly about what they had been doing.  
"Thisbe, Daddy and I can't understand what you're saying baby, slow down a bit ok?" Said Heidi and Thisbe nodded before restarting her story.

**AN: So? What did you think? Please review and let me know :)**


End file.
